villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Horrid Henry
Horrid Henry is the titular main protagonist (as well as anti-hero) of the Horrid Henry books,TV series and film. He has an very horrid and argumentative behavior. He isn't trying to be Horrid, it is just something that comes naturally to him. He hates Moody Margaret, Sour Susan, Perfect Peter, Stuck-Up Steve, Bossy Bill, Miss Battle-Axe, Mr. Nerdon, Rabid Rebecca, bedtime, getting out of bed, vegetables, school, and injections. His friends include Rude Ralph, Aerobic Al, Beefy Bert, and Brainy Brian. Personality Unlike his younger brother, Horrid Henry's appetite includes mainly unhealthy choices, such as crisps, chocolate, sweets, pizza and chips. Henry seems to have a rejection to vegetables, and to school dinners. Henry prefers watching TV and playing computer games. Henry also has an obsession about pocket money, he spends it all on sweets and comics. Henry often refuses to get into bed at bedtime, but hates getting up in the morning. Henry's main fear is injections. His hobbies include eating ice cream, watching television, farting and he also has a main ambition to become "King Henry the Horrible", ruling the world. His favorite restaurant is Gobble and Go which was converted into a vegetable restaurant, The Virtuous Veggie, much to Henry's disgust. Appearance Henry is usually seen wearing a horizontally yellow striped blue shirt, with blue jeans and the usual green/white trainers. His preferred pyjamas are blue, with vertical white strips. Parents Henry's mother and father, have never trusted Henry to be well behaved, are extremely healthy, and always make something with vegetables for dinner, much to Henry's disgust. They also make healthy snacks for parties. Dad agrees with Mum almost all the time. They often yell at Henry, punishing him by banning him from watching TV and/or from using the computer, but mostly resort to cancellation or downward re-assession of pocket money, giving it to Peter. Peter on the other hand, rarely gets into trouble, and whilst Henry misbehaves, Peter shows off to their parents. According to Henry, they have told him "millions of times" that he can never have another birthday party, but then agree to give him one more chance each year. The vast majority of the time, Mum and Dad believe Peter rather than Henry, being best known for disciplining Henry, particularly with the phrase: "Don't be horrid, Henry!". They often force Henry to locations such as his room, if he is not well behaved, or they simply say "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, HENRY!". Gallery Horrid Henry.PNG|The three incarnations of Henry. Top: Henry as seen in the live-action 3D movie. Middle: Henry as seen in the CITV animated series. Bottom: Henry as seen in the original book series. Horrid-Henry.gif Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Titular Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Category:Greedy Category:Envious Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:On & Off Category:Stock Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Misogynists Category:Weaklings Category:Karma Houdini Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:Related to Hero